Remina
is a historical location in Monster Girl Quest. It was the sole human city on the monster-dominated continent of Hellgondo and was known for being a place of coexistence between humans and monsters. However, thirty years ago, its population was killed in an infamous event known as the Slaughter of Remina, an event which led to the enmity between humans and monsters. History Past Remina was once a city where humans and monsters coexisted. However, thirty years ago, Goddess Ilias had her angels and Promestein's chimeras slaughter the entire population. Humans came to believe that the monsters of Remina had slaughtered its humans, although there were some stories of monster deaths and corpses of both races washed up near Gold Port. In the present day, only chimeras inhabit the area and angel feathers can still be found amongst the ruins. Chapter 2 Alice is curious about the events of the Slaughter of Remina, and has Luka travel there with her once they reach Hellgondo. At the barren city, they find remains of both humans and monsters. Suddenly, a Chimera Beast shows up and attacks them, followed by a second and then hundreds more. Alice and Luka fight against the beasts, becoming separated in the process. Wondering what is going on, Luka heads deeper into the ruined city while searching for Alice, passing by many chimera corpses slain by her. He spots Promestein, who quickly disappears. He wonders if she is a survivor of the Slaughter of Remina, then realizes that she may have been involved with the destruction. A Chimera Dryad Vore attacks, and Luka manages to seal it after a long fight. He discovers a feather and reunites with a bloodied Alice. Alice identifies the feather as that of an angel. She tells him it is time to leave, as staying around won’t give them answers to their questions. Chapter 3 After Promestein attacks the Monster Lord’s Castle under Ilias's orders, Luka chases after her and suspects she retreated to Remina. There, he meets a strange girl who reveals to him a hidden passage before mysteriously vanishing. The passage leads to a hidden laboratory filled with advanced technology and bizarre chimeras. Most of the chimeras are too afraid to attack him, with the exception of Experimental Organism S-2 and Experimental Organism A-3. He also discovers traces of destruction across the lab, but finds it odd that they only come up to his waist. Deeper in the lab, Luka encounters Promestein as well as Alice in a younger-looking body. Promestein transforms into a seaweed-like monster and attacks the two. Luka and Alice aren't doing so well in the fight until, at the brink of death, Luka somehow engages Serene Mind on his own. This allows him to evade Promestein's attacks and defeat her, much to her shock. The defeated Promestein refuses to tell Alice how to undo the seal put on her and then attempts to inject herself with a dark, eerie drug, but is stopped by the strange girl from earlier. She tells Promestein it is too early to use the White Rabbit and teleports her away, then reveals to Luka and Alice that she is the infamous (and supposedly dead) Black Alice. Before leaving, she also tells them about Ilias's forces attacking the whole world. Luka and Alice search the laboratory and discover silver discs containing data with some sort of code, but there are too many and deciphering them would take a lot of time. Tamamo then crashes through the roof, and reports that Ilias's forces are already attacking, with Luka's hometown of Ilias Village among the targets. Horrified, Luka and Alice immediately leave on Galda, ignoring Tamamo's warning. As Luka and Alice travel the world again, Tamamo and her band of kitsunes decipher the discs. Once Luka and Alice return to the Monster Lord’s Castle, Tamamo reveals to them the barrier used to seal the elements is located at Four Towers, and Promestein has a secret laboratory, the Drain Lab, under Fairy’s Island, but unfortunately the discs hold no information as to Alice's seal. Gallery 1 00000.jpg|A chimera experimental organism in Promestein`s laboratory. 1 00001.jpg|Another chimera experimental organism in Promestein`s laboratory. 1 00002.jpg|Yet another chimera experimental organism in Promestein`s laboratory. Category:Locations Category:Quest Area Category:Hellgondo Category:Remina